1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a magenta toner, a toner set, a magenta developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Methods for visualizing (developing) image information through electrostatic latent images, such as an electrophotographic method, are currently used in a variety of fields. In an electrophotographic method, for example, an electrostatic latent image is formed on the surface of an electrostatic latent image holding member by the processes of charging and exposure (electrostatic latent image forming step), a toner is supplied thereto to develop the electrostatic latent image (developing step), the developed toner image is transferred to a recording medium with or without the use of an intermediate transfer member (transfer step), the transfer image thus transferred is fixed (fixing step), and thus image information is visualized.
In the case of forming a color image in the electrophotographic method, generally, color reproduction is achieved by using toners of the three primary colors of coloring materials, such as a combination of yellow, magenta and cyan, or using toners of four colors, such as the three primary colors and black. In this case, a secondary color, for example, a blue image is formed as a cyan toner and a magenta toner are laminated at an appropriate proportion.